The Island
by RayneLover101
Summary: This is a crossover story between Lost and Lord of the Rings. This story is in AU verse. The only character you won't recognize will be me. This is my first story. Also this is updated, the final chapter is uploaded. Complete until further notice.
1. Standed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or Lord of the Rings; they belong to their rightful owners. I only own me. I'm not making a profit from this story, this was an English project.**

**A/N: This is my first story so be gentle, no flames please; they will be used for roasting marshmallows. Constructive critism is welcome. :P I wrote this story when I was in 8th grade and I've made some tweaks to this a bit. This will be a three part story, I'm sorry the chaps are so short. Sorry if the characters are OOC but I mean really, who expects any character to be not OOC from an 8th grader's English paper! I won't be changing this too much, though, just the character descriptions mostly. Anyway, Please Review!**

**A/N 2: My mom has beta'd (if that's how you spell it) this but if there are any mistakes, please tell me. XD.**

**A/N 3: This is an updated version of this story, I fixed the spelling of the characters, please anyone who reads this, review or PM me if there are any other mistakes. Just as a reminder, I'm not changing the plot line or any of this story other than the names. Also this story is a bit AU.**

**The Island**

Chapter 1: Stranded

It was a sunny afternoon in Rivendell, Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf, and I rented a nature green, navy blue, crimson red, and midnight blue boat to sail and make an adventure. There were four of us on this adventure; Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf, and me. Aragorn is strong, loyal, and helpful, he has dark brown hair that is about shoulder length, broad shoulders, and a smile that knocks anyone over. Legolas is athletic, loyal, and courageous and has the most beautiful hair that would make even the prettiest girl envious. He has a slender figure, which has gotten him mistaken for a girl at times, and his face puts off an angelic tone. Gandalf is friendly and courageous, probably the most courageous out of the whole group. He's old but is slender enough to be fit, wise beyond his years, and carries a walking stick, which he insists is a magic staff, but I don't really care, I just want to explore. And me, well I'm friendly, courageous at times, and very adventurous. I have glasses and long brown hair, I'm not very skinny, but that doesn't really matter, I just call it being well fed.

So we boarded the boat and set sail. After about two hours, a hurricane started to brew and the waves were unbelievable. We're not entirely sure how the hurricane started, but we think that there was a tropical storm that created it. The waves were so big and strong that we couldn't steer strait. We tried so hard to keep the boat upright and afloat to find land, but the boat flipped, and all any of us saw was darkness.

When I woke up on the beach of the Island I saw Aragon next to me. I tried to wake him up, but he wouldn't, so I panicked. He spit up the water that was in his lungs about a minute later since I was pounding on his chest. "What are you doing," he asked me and my response was, "I…was…so…scared…" though sobs. He told me, "I'm ok now, let's go find the others," I was relieved that I had him there with me, I helped him up and we started looking for the others.

We saw Legolas washed up on the shore and Aragorn rushed over to him to wake him up. He was just knocked out so when Aragorn shook his shoulder, he woke up in a sputtering mess, "wha… where…who…huh?" I told him that we washed up on an island and that sobered him up really fast. We saw Gandalf walking towards us about an hour later since we decided that we would wait for an hour then go look for him. When we saw him, we ran over to him and asked him if he had explored the island. He said, "I explored very little, I just woke up down the beach and walked here not too long ago as you can see." After some contemplation, we all set off to explore this mysterious island. Suddenly we felt the ground shake, then we heard someone or something growl. "What was that," I asked. "I have no clue", Legolas told me, "but we should get moving." I was a bit scared, but with Aragorn, Legolas, and Gandalf there, I had nothing to be scared about, they would protect me. We explored more and we finally figured out that we were walking in circles. "Oh great! We're in the same spot that we started in," said Aragorn. We heard another rumble, than we saw something blackish in the distance that looked like a black cloud of smoke. Legolas asks, "Where are we"?

**A/N: I'm really sorry if this is so dry, but I'm a horrible writer. Let me know what you think. There will be two more short chapters after this, If I get at least 1 review, I'll post the next one, so please click that little button at the bottom that says review**.


	2. Lost

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or Lord of the Rings; they belong to their rightful owners. I only own me. I'm not making a profit from this story, this was an English project.**

**A/N: This is my first story so be gentle, and I know I've posted more stories but I still believe this is pretty good, so no flames please; they will be used for roasting marshmallows. Constructive critism is welcome. :P This is part two of three, keep hanging on. I hope the characters aren't too OOC, but let me know if they are and I'll try to fix it.**

**Please Review!**

**IMPORTANT! Just to let you know if you have no idea what Lost is or the story line, you should go watch it or at least read the summary of it. You will be lost (no pun intended) when reading this story. You have been warned. Also another warning, this has a bit of Shannon bashing in it.**

**A/N 2: This is now without a beta; so I'm sorry if there are mistakes, please tell me. XD.**

**Thanks: Weatherlibby, thank you for the review I do appreciate it, but I'm still new on the writing thing. I will take your constructive criticism into consideration and try to make my chapters a bit longer. I have improved this chapter to be a bit longer, but there's not much more I can put into this chapter without spoiling chapter 3. On a bright note; you are the first reviewer since I put this up so this chapter goes to you. :D**

Chapter 2

LOST

We explored some more, than saw half of a plane. I asked "What in the world…" suddenly Aragorn interrupted, "Shhhh." My first thought was, '_oh god, what did he hear?_' I whispered, "What is it?" Aragorn heard something, so did the others, then suddenly other people poured out from a cave that seemed to come out of nowhere and a bald man, who looked in his 50s, asked in a slightly worried voice, "Who are you?" Gandalf said to him, "I am Gandalf, The White," he then pointed at Aragorn, "This is Aragorn, King of Gondor," next pointed at Legolas, "This is Legolas of Mirkwood," then pointed at me, "And this is Jessica of Ohio. We crashed on this island from a storm on a boat."

More people came out of the cave, another man, who we found out was named Jack, and looked about 30 with short black hair, said, " My name is Jack Shephard, I was a doctor before we crashed here, where ever here is. We were on a plane crash about five months ago, **(A/N not sure how long it was since Walt and Michael left) **we lost a lot of people and we have survived on this island so far, through teamwork. We have a man, Michael, and one twelve year old, his son Walt, on a raft that we built and we have been waiting for a rescue for a while now, is there anything you can do to help us?" We all talked about it for about two minutes or so and decided we could trust them and try to help them in any way we could.

All eight of us; me, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, the man who looked about 50, Jack Shephard, Shannon, and Boone; traveled more and heard a high-pitched scream, "Shannon," Boone, a man in his low 20's with short brown hair, and in my opinion was quite cute, yelled. "Shannon," Boone yelled again and ran towards to scream. "Boone stop!" John Locke, the bald man who talked to us a few minutes earlier, yelled and ran after him. Then we all ran after them, but we lost track of them for a few minutes. We soon found them; Boone and Locke saved Shannon, who was a woman who looked not older than 23 with shoulder length blonde hair, from the poisonous snake that she had unintentionally provoked by stepping on it. It was a big swamp snake, which is unusual for an island in the middle of the ocean, I thought. And the eight of us set off again to see if there was a safe place to rest, and since the people from the plane crash knew the island better than us, we let them lead the way, but we were all still a bit weary of them. After walking for about an hour with a few breaks in between, we saw water, then the ocean and a cream colored sandy beach, and we sat down to rest on said beach.

Legolas looked around with his elf eyes and saw no land anywhere but the island. "I sense orcs," said Gandalf. My first initial thought was, '_I'm going to die, I'm going to die…_" over and over, but we had to fight or we were going to die anyways. We get ready to fight; Gandalf gave me his sword and pulled out his staff. The orcs attacked us and we all fought. Two went after Shannon and Boone, but were soon dead from Locke's sharp knife skills, three went after Aragon and Legolas, which were soon slashed to death by their sword, and two more went after Gandalf, he fried them with his staff magic **(A/N not sure if he has magic, either)**, and when I say fried, I mean charred to a crisp. I was terrified out of my mind, so Gandalf yelled at me to hide, and gauntlets were thrown and we, well they did, I cowered behind a tree, not wanting to die, killed all the orcs after a couple of minutes, but three somehow escaped without us noticing and went to their master, who I never wanted to meet, ever. We all cheered and celebrated because we won the fight; no one was hurt so that was a good thing. Apparently after John killed the two orcs, he had the urge to hunt, so he just left us there to go hunt. I'm not so sure I trust him, but he seems like a man you want on your side if you want to live. I asked, to no one in particular, "Where is Locke?"

"He went to find some boar for us to eat, he seemed determined to do so," said Sayid, an Iraqi man in his late 20's or early 30's with ear length black curly hair, who just appeared in the middle of the fight from out of nowhere, or at least that's what it seemed to me. I thought it was unusual for someone to not care like that, but Sayid told me that it was normal Locke behavior.

The next day, around 8:00 am, Locke came back with a boar; it was a big black boar with large white tusks; I'm surprised that he was able to kill something that size without getting hurt. We cooked over a fire that Aragorn had made and ate it, I didn't like it one bit, since I'm a vegetarian, but it was food and I was hungry. Around noon we set off to find the caves, again, then after walking along a path that could barely be seen for about ten minutes, we found the orcs secret hideout, which didn't seem so secret since it was out in an open space in the jungle, but we ran for it, my idea, so to avoid another battle since we were all still a bit worn out, and managed to escape without a single orc noticing us, they are such big morons, surprisingly since Shannon wouldn't shut up, with that annoying voice of hers. While we were running, I tripped over Shannon, who had tripped on a root sticking out of the ground, like a klutz, and we were left behind on our own, not surprisingly since the others probably thought we were right behind them. I yelled at her, "what are you doing, don't just lay there, run!" We got up, after much yelling from both Shannon, and me, and started running, but we were completely lost. Shannon told me that she knew how to get back to the beach, which I was surprised about since I thought she was a clueless blonde who could get everyone killed just because her nail was broken. When Shannon and I went looking for the others and the beach, we heard a deep, guttural growl, then a rumble that seemed to shake the jungle floor, then something started to chase us, something big, I didn't know what it was, but it terrified me to no end. We were in some serious trouble, we both ran and something big and hard hit me and all I saw was colors, then shapes, than darkness.

**A/N: I tried to make it longer than it originally was, so I hope I did ok, let me know how I did. I do appreciate constructive criticism, but please be gentle; I'm still new at this writing thing. I would love to know what you think of the chapter so drop me a review and if you have any major questions, please feel free to tell me, whether in a review or a PM, I welcome it. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Getting off the Island

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or Lord of the Rings; they belong to their rightful owners. I only own me. I'm not making a profit from this story, this was an English project.**

**A/N: This is my first story so be gentle, no flames please… Constructive critism is welcome. :P This is part three of three, this is the last one. Sorry for this being so short, really I am.**

**Please Review!**

**A/N 2: Still without beta, but let me know if I made any mistakes.**

Thanks: Dork Dog, thank you for your review, I know I probably misspelled some names, nice catch though. I never intended for this story to be very fast-paced, even when I originally wrote this. I have changed some things, so I hope you like it enough to review again. I am glad to have found a friend in you as well. If you would like you could help me with the next chapter, just let me know.

Chapter Three

**Getting off the Island**

When I woke up, it was still light out and we were in the same place we were in when I passed out, we were both ok, not dead, like some people who get chased by that thing, or eaten, or so I've been told by Sayid. We found the caves and the others after two hours of walking in circles with a lot of complaining on both our parts. Everyone was glad we were both all right and kept asking us "what happened?" or "how did you escape" and stuff like that. And that very night, we split up after going to the beach, Aragorn and Legolas along with some of the other people who were on the island went to get supplies for the raft that we were trying to build so we could go home, hopefully, and Gandalf and I along with Sun, a Korean woman in her early 20's with mid-length black hair, waited on the beach, after we got a fire going, which was very warm.

The night was long and we waited up in turns, fist Locke, then after a couple hours, Jack, and so on with the rest of us, except me, since I'm 'just a kid' I need my sleep, but I'm not complaining, every few hours until dawn, but we all took a break, when the shifts switched, to sleep and get our strength back. We slept quite a long time, or so it felt since I hadn't slept in quite a while, which was about twenty-seven hours and for me that's too long to go without sleep. I had a hard time sleeping and I stayed up until two in the morning, just tossing and turning, but eventually I got to sleep, surprisingly not restless.

At dawn, we woke up and ate some fish and fruit that was collected, and started working on the raft, to try to get us home, around seven; Jin, a Korean man in his mid 20's, with black hair that was cut just above his ears, and Sun's husband, was working the hardest. We worked in shifts as well, with me helping, mostly just getting water for everyone with a couple of the others, Kate, a woman around 24 with medium length, slightly curly hair, and Charlie, a young man about 22 or 23 with dirty blonde, somewhat short hair, he also told me that he used to be in a band back home, called Drive Shaft. We went to the caves to get fresh water every couple of hours. We all took small fifteen-minute breaks in between, but everyone worked very hard. Sayid and Boone were cutting wood; mostly small trees, but they decided to try a bigger tree, it wasn't fun for either of them, they eventually cut it down after a couple hours of chopping and sawing at it with a homemade saw and a machete. Shannon and I went to get water most of the time, but we would help braid vines to make stronger vines to hold the pieces of the raft together, and Sun mostly prepared the food for our breaks, except when she was helping us braid the vines; she's a very good braider. And Locke, Jack, and Jin were putting the raft together. We finally finished the raft after twelve hot and hard hours of work, which in my opinion is work well done. It was around eight when we ate dinner, which consisted of fish, fruit, coconuts; which I can't eat since I'm allergic; oysters; I didn't eat them either, because one, they look like snot and two I'm allergic to shellfish as well; and chicken. Locke happened to find a random chicken wandering the jungle, which means someone must have brought it to the island, but he told us that he didn't find any other chickens, which made me sad that we couldn't eat much chicken, but happy because I'm a major animal lover and I don't like to see animals die for any reason.

We got some sleep around nine or ten since we all worked hard all day and we decided we would leave in the morning. We also slept in sifts, except me since I'm still a young teenager, the same as last night. When we woke up in the morning, it was about eight when all of us woke up, mainly me, and we decided to eat a little fruit and fish before we tried to leave. We all pushed the raft into the water; but there was only room for four people on the raft, sadly. We could only make it a four-person raft because if it were any bigger, it wouldn't hold the weight of more than four people anyways and it would take longer to make it stronger. Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf, and I said our goodbyes, I will miss Sun and Sayid the most since they were the only ones who were the nicest to me, and after some tears on almost everyone's part, we left the island. We promised to send help when we reached land, if we reached land.

We were on the raft for two weeks, but saw no land. We thought we would never find land of any kind, we were so hungry that we started to catch fish, by using some of the stuff that Jack and Jin gave us, as a 'just in case' precaution. I got sick of fish after a while and I will not be able to eat fruit for a long time, but after a month of being on the raft Legolas saw land, " its Rivendell," he exclaimed, I was so relieved and so was everyone else. I was so happy that I didn't have to eat fish anymore and to be on solid land. We landed on the shores of Rivendell and we all said to each other at the same time, but we were all feeling a bit sad at the same time, "Finally, we're back home, safe and sound!" We looked at each other and just started laughing.

A couple days later, after explaining what happened to us to everyone who asked and got settled in back home, but only after giving interviews to the news, we sent back help for the rest of the people trapped on the island. But the rescue party never came back, so we figured that they would show up at some point, hopefully. They haven't yet, it's been four and a half months since we got back, and we're still waiting for them to come back. Hopefully they'll be all right.

**A/N: Sorry this ending was rushed, but I didn't really know what else to put. Please review and tell me what you think. Also if you would like me to continue this for another chapter or so and tell about what they did when they went home and let me know if I should put when they do figure out what happened to the people on the island. Let me know in a review. :) Also I will not add anything to this story until more than 2 people review, at least. I don't want to be difficult but, you guys are reading my stories, but not reviewing, I would really like some feedback.**


End file.
